Coyote in Equestria, Ch 3: The Vulture
by Coyotek4
Summary: In the BW storyline I created so many years ago, I created a 2nd character, 'Vultor'. He's unnamed here (Coyotek wouldn't know his name at this time), and may or may not appear again.
' _Wait right here', she says. OK … hope this won't take too long._

 _Fun little town we walked through on the way here. So much for everyone living in trees. Gotta wonder how all those structure ever got built without opposable thumbs; I guess it's mostly done with 'pony magic' or something._

 _And that burned-out husk that used to be a library? Probably best to ask about that some other time. Must be one heck of a story there._

 _And then there's_ _ **this**_ _. So this castle was just created out of … thin air? Too weird._

 _And that's just the_ _ **architecture**_ _! To say nothing about the_ _ **residents**_ _of this place! Not like every wolf or bear or giraffe looks the same, but GEEZ … for a while I thought I was gonna go into epileptic shock._

 _So. Many. Colors._

 _And what's with the tattoos on all these ponies? Some sort of coming-of-age ritual?_

 _So many questions … but right now, I got one thing on my mind: getting back home._

The door opens. "You can come in now."

"Huh? YOU'RE not a pony!"

The small, purple dragon rolls his eyes. "What tipped you off?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to … I just wasn't expecting a non-pony in here. Who _are_ you?"

"No problem. Name's Spike. Come on in."

 _This must be some sort of war-room. Weird; I wouldn't think there to be any such need in_ _ **this**_ _universe. But what else TO believe, what with a map of their world in the center of a table with six thrones … oh wait, seven … around it. And I see the two ponies who brought me here. And four others. All just standing there … well, except the blue one, who's hovering. Be respectful, Tek._

*bowing* "Ladies? Your Highness?"

The six ponies look at each other, then five of them start laughing.

[Ra] "Really now, is it such a joke to show respect.

[RD] "Aw, _come on_ Rarity. 'Your _Highness_ '? That's hilarious!"

The coyote picks his head up. "I … don't understand. You are a _princess_ , am I right?"

[TS] "It's mostly a title. None of my friends refer to me as a princess."

"I see … but what about strangers."

[AJ] "Well _you're_ stranger than most that we see 'round here. Rainbow Dash tells us that you're from … another world?"

"Uh, yes. I believe I am."

[RD] "I didn't believe it myself, at first. But unless this guy's been living under a rock for so many years, he really knows nothing about this world."

[PP] "How could anyone live under a rock? Well, bugs I guess, since they're so tiny and creepy-crawly, but a big-ol' dog? Unless it was a _really_ big rock. And I've _seen_ some really big rocks. Of course, I'm sure Maud has seen even _bigger_ rocks. Maybe rocks that a whole TOWN could live under."

…

 _Uh … what?_

[TS] "Maybe some introductions are in order. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I know you've already met Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. And these three are Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. And this is my assistant, Spike. These are my closest friends."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Coyotek, and I'm a … that is, I used to be … well, right now I'm just a coyote."

[TS] "Well, as long as you're here, you're welcome to experience all that our little town has to offer."

"I appreciate the offer … but I was told that perhaps you could help me return to my home world."

[TS] "I don't know if I can. The truth is, we've never _had_ anyone come to our world from another dimension before."

[PP] "What about the thousands of stories that—"

[RD] *Pinkie … ixnay on the ory-stays.*

 _Huh?_

[TS] "Do you remember anything about how you got here?"

"No more than I've already told Zecora and Rainbow Dash. I was running in a field … I forget why … and a tear in my world just opened up in front of me. I ran in, lost consciousness, and woke up in that forest."

[Ra] "There is probably _much_ regarding the Everfree Forest that we do not know. Nothing would surprise me in there."

[AJ] "But even for _that_ place, this sounds unnatural. If you ask me, I think it was some _one_ who caused this."

All eyes turns to Fluttershy.

[Fs] "M … **me**?"

[RD] "Not _you_ … your 'correspondent'."

[Fs] "Oh, no … Discord wouldn't just open up new worlds like that."

[TS] "He opened a rift during the last Gala just to separate you from Tree Hugger."

[Fs] "Well yes, but he learned his lesson from that. He wouldn't do that again."

[Ra] "And just what do you base that statement on? Past experience?"

[Fs] "I know he still makes mistakes, but he's getting better. And I don't think he's the type to do that anymore."

[TS] "But even _you_ must admit that he's at least _capable_ of something like this. At the least, could you bring this up to him the next time you see him?"

[Fs] "I'll see him again in a few days. Oh, I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way. You know how he gets when he feels insulted."

"Uh, forgive me for asking but … who, or what, is 'Discord'."

[TS] "Discord is the living embodiment of chaos, a dragonequus who has incredible powers and is capable of much … including, perhaps, opening a rift into your world."

"Wait, he's capable of opening up pathways to new _dimensions_?"

[PP] "AND chocolate rain. *sigh* We haven't had chocolate rain in _so long_."

…

[TS] "Well, I'll look through my spells and see if I can find anything that might get you back home … but for now, I think you're stuck here. At least for a few days."

"I appreciate any help you can give. Thank you again."

[PP] "We made a new friend. You know what this calls for … a PARTY!"

 _What the …_ _ **HIT THE DECK!**_

The coyote hits the floor, eyes closed and paws over its ears.

 ***BOOM***

…

After a few seconds, the coyote removes his paws from his ears and opens his eyes. Confetti and streamers are strewn around the room.

" **WHAT WAS** _ **THAT?**_ "

[Ra] "Oh nothing, just Pinkie's party cannon."

"You got … you got a CANNON? That shoots _confetti_?"

[PP] "Well, _duh_! What kind of party planner would I be if I didn't have the right tools?"

[RD] "Don't mind Pinkie. You'll get used to her."

"Uh, yeah, sure. To be honest … I actually feel like I owe you all for your hospitality and generosity. While I'm here, is there anything I can do to help out?"

[AJ] "Well shoot, if you're lookin' for stuff to do, I could always use some help around the farm."

"So you're a farmer?"

[AJ] "Indeed. Me and my family run Sweet Apple Acres. There's four of us here full-time, but we get the job done. But we're always glad to get temporary help."

 _Fresh, country air? Wide-open spaces? Sign me up!_

"That sounds great."

[AJ] "Then it's a deal. Glad to have ya aboard. Oh, and Fluttershy, can you come back with us too? I got something that you need to see."

[Fs] "Oh? What is it?"

[AJ] "There's a bird on our property now that's been eating our apples. The scarecrow keeps most of 'em away, but this one don't seem to care about that."

[Fs] "Oh dear, I hope this isn't like that vampire fruit bat problem."

[AJ] "Nah, nothin' like that. I just want your expertise on the subject. I never knew vultures to eat fresh fruit before."

 _Vulture?_

[Fs] "I never knew vultures to even be _around_ this part of Equestria. Are you sure it wasn't a crow or something else?"

[AJ] "Surer than sure. This bird flew in last night and is just hangin' around the apple trees. I ain't worried 'bout the harvest, at least not yet, but this fella don't seem natural."

[Ra] "Is everything all right, dear?"

The ponies (and dragon) all turn to the coyote, who seems lost in thought.

[Sp] "Hello? Equestria to Coyotek."

"Huh?" The coyote shakes his head violently, as if to get his bearings.

[RD] "You checked out on us for a minute. What's wrong?"

"You said a bird flew in last night. A vulture? That's not natural to this part of Equestria?"

[AJ] "Yeah, so?"

"I know that vulture."

[AJ] "Here we are. Home sweet home."

"This _does_ look very idyllic. You say this farm was the start of the whole town."

[AJ] "Yes, indeed-y."

[RD] "I still don't know why we _all_ had to come."

[Fs] "Oh, I don't mind. It's always so nice here."

[TS] "So, how do you _know_ this bird?"

[RD] "And that's another thing; why didn't he tell us about that bird back at the castle? Why wait until right before he meets that bird?"

[PP] "Hel-LO? What kind of drama or tension would be had from going through that backstory there? Don't you ever read—"

[RD] *Hey-hey-cut it out! What'd I _tell_ you 'bout doing that?*

[PP] *Oh. Sorry.* *grins*

[TS] "… So, anyway. How do you know this bird."

"He's a vulture. And he was chasing me … in my world. That's why I was running; I broke out of the preda- … uh, the bad guys' stronghold, and he was pursuing me. I remember now: I was sprinting back to base while he was blasting at me … oh wait, you probably don't know what I mean by 'blasting'."

[AJ] "If you mean firing shots of pure energy, you clearly haven't seen Twilight in battle."

 _Really? Wow, unicorn magic is more powerful than I thought._

"Anyway, that's my last recollection. And he's probably just as confused as I am. I need to speak with him … alone."

[Ra] "But darling, you don't want to get … 'blasted', by him, do you?"

"If he's like me, he's just a vulture now. I should be safe."

[AJ] "Well, do what you can."

The coyote heads through an opening in a fence and into the patch of apple trees, heading to the rear as the barn's sight becomes obscured by all the trees. He eventually comes to a particular tree where a vulture is finishing off eating an apple. The vulture notices the coyote approaching.

[Vl] "Ah, so you finally woke up! Tell me, how was your night in the forest?"

[Cy] "What're you doing here?"

[Vl] "If you mean 'in the tree', I'm having lunch. If you mean 'in this world', I'd ask the same as you."

[Cy] "Let's stay with the latter for a sec. What do _you_ remember?"

[Vl] "Well lesse … chasing you, shooting at you, seeing a rift in space, following you into the great unknown, falling … and waking up in a tree in the forest. As a bird. Not a predacon. Not a robot. Just a run-of-the-mill vulture … or at least, as 'run-of-the-mill' as one _could_ get in this world. Oh, and with a taste for stuff other than carrion."

[Cy] "This … doesn't make any sense."

[Vl] "Hey, these apples are too good pass up."

[Cy] " _That's not what I meant!_ "

[Vl] "Oh, but it really _is_ , isn't it. Have you seen what you look like?"

[Cy] "I've looked at a few mirrors here."

[Vl] "No, I mean 'have you _really_ seen what you look like?' You think _that's_ normal?"

[Cy] *thinking* "For a coyote? … Yeah, sure, why not."

[Vl] "You _must_ be visually impaired, but whatever. OK then, how about this: have you had a taste for mice or other small creatures?"

 _Come to think of it …_ "Well … no."

[Vl] "And admit this: do YOU know how that town got built?"

[Cy] "Well … that thought _did_ cross my mind while walking through the town."

[Vl] "Face it: we're strangers in a foreign land now, my friend. And we're not going back. It's time to acclimate and adapt."

[Cy] "Friend? You were trying to _vaporize_ me!"

[Vl] "Of course I was. You and all your comrades were my enemies. But look now. There's no 'good' or 'evil' between us anymore. We're not on opposite sides of some 'Great Cause'. We've hit the reset button, and it's time to start over. And I, for one, plan on enjoying this."

[Cy] "But what about getting back to our world?"

The vulture's demeanor turns serious. "Go back for what, war? Dissention? Battles? One skirmish after another? Maybe _you're_ interested in that, but me? I'm _done_ with it."

[Cy] "We **don't belong** here!"

[Vl] " **So what?** We're here _now_ , aren't we? I say, make the most of it. And besides, what do YOU have to look forward to upon returning?"

[Cy] "Well … I … …"

[Vl] "The past is done. Whether we 'belong' here or not doesn't matter. We're _here_. Get used to the idea." *softening* "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I intend to see what else this world has to offer."

[Cy] "WAIT … what if I _do_ find a way back?"

[Vl] "You find a way back, you take that trip _alone_. Don't bother looking for me. Enjoy yourself; I know _I_ will."

The vulture takes to the sky and flies away, disappearing into the horizon.


End file.
